


Marx lost in thought

by F14



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Pining, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F14/pseuds/F14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marx' thoughts and feelings about Corrin & how he hates himself for feeling that way. Multi chapter- Rated Explicit for chapters to come. Will be mainly from Marx' perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Corrin's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever. English isn't my first language so I hope you'll pardon any grammatical errors. Prompts and suggestions for future chapters are always welcome. I hope you enjoy!

He couldn’t take his eyes off her on the day of her twentieth birthday. He tried his best to, of course, stealing glances only when he was sure she wasn’t looking. He wasn’t the only one. She caught the eye of many a man attending the celebratory ball. 

She had become of marrying age four years ago, and he was well aware of the long line of suitors that would fight to the death for her hand in marriage. Camilla wouldn’t have it though.

In their teenage years, he and Leon, hidden behind a bookcase, would eavesdrop on the two girls as they sat in front of the fireplace on snowy afternoons in the library. They read out disgustingly cheesy love stories to one another. He didn’t like to spy on them as much as Leon did, but he did enjoy hearing them gush at the handsome princes in their story books who fought off dragons and demons and disapproving fathers for the hand of their beloved. It amused him to learn about their ‘girly’ fantasies. He remembered when Camilla promised Corrin that she would never allow just anyone to marry her sister.

“Only the best for my little Corrin.” she would say before kissing her younger sister’s forehead.

Only the best….Marx thought to himself while looking at his reflection in one of the mirrors behind him that decorated the walls of the Nohrian ballroom. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the visage of Corrin that suddenly appeared in the mirror and he immediately turned to look. She was in the arms of another man, as they waltzed around the ballroom. His left hand was on her waist and her hand was in his right. And she laughed happily as they talked while they danced. 

His mouth curled into a frown and his hand balled into a fist as he watched this display. He never considered himself a jealous man. He was patient and level headed. But not in matters that concerned Corrin. She would make him feel flustered with her words and actions. She made him feel emotions that no one else could. The worst part of it all was that she did it without being aware of it. He was just an older brother to her after all, nothing more. 

He thought about how he wanted to be the one holding her thin waist, with her head resting on his chest as they would slow dance without words around the room, just comfortable with each other’s presence. He thought about them being the only two there. He thought about how she would nervously stand on her tip toes to reach his mouth. And how she would gently press her lips on his. And how he would return that kiss with every pent up passion he had so been desperately trying to hide away since the day he had started seeing her as more than just his little sister. 

He wished so much now, more than ever, that his father had not adopted her as one of his own when she had come to Nohr. He so wished that she had not grown up looking to him as her older brother. He wished more than anything for these feelings that he had for her, to not feel as sinful as they did. He wished he could see her in his bed, bare and blushing, crying out his name loud and clear for everyone to hear and know that she was his. He—…. 

He thought it was time for him to go outside for a bit and clear his mind.  
He walked out into the gardens and sat down on the edge of the water fountain, sighing out and looking up at the full moon in the night sky. It was rare for Nohrian skies to not be cloudy, and tonight he couldn’t see a single cloud in the sky. He thought it was because it was a special day: Corrin had turned 20. 

He shook his head, as if that would help rid him of the thoughts that had crept their way into his imagination. He stared at his hands and sighed out. These feelings were his own to sort out. He never wished to burden her with them or have her make decisions that she might not want to, or tell her something that might make her uncomfortable.  
“…Marx?” He heard a small voice call out his name and turned to look at its source.

Corrin stood in the doorway, the light from inside framing her figure, highlighting her curves that were so pronounced now more than ever because of the black silk and velvet gown she wore, thin material that almost clung to her skin. Camilla insisted that she wear something more mature now, as a twenty year old woman should and had gone out into town herself to specifically find the best dress for the occasion. 

Corrin walked outside to join him beside the fountain. She sat down next to him. He noticed her feet were bare.

“Where are your shoes, Little princess?”

“Oh!” Corrin exclaimed, as she looked down at her feet. She had already forgotten about the heels she had kicked off a little while ago. “They pinched my toes so I threw them off”. She smiled her usual mischievous smile. “Why aren’t you inside with the rest of us? The food from the buffet tables will be all gone!” she looked to him with concern.

He chuckled and pat her head. 

“It’s a full moon tonight. Just thought I’d come outside and take a look. It’s a rare sight after all.” 

Corrin nodded before looking up at the sky. Marx looked at her instead. The way the moonlight kissed her beautiful skin. The way her red eyes twinkled in wonder. She looked more beautiful tonight than he had ever remembered seeing her. Maybe it was the dress? Or the makeup? Or just this peaceful moment he was sharing with her, just the two of them. How he longed for more moments like these. He moved his hand a little, his fingertips touching hers. He wished to hold her hand and to look into her lovely eyes and confess his love for her on the spot. But corrin staring back at him snapped him back to reality.

“What’s wrong Marx? Is there something on my face?” she raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

He blushed, not realizing how long he had just been examining her features. 

“Sorry. I didn’t realize I was staring.” He paused for a bit. “You’ve become a fine young woman, my little princess. Happy birthday.” He took her hand and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles. 

“Thank you, my prince!” She laughed and leaned up to place a peck on his cheek. He smiled the kind smile he always did at her. She made him feel at peace. When she stood up to leave, his eyes chased after her. His hand twitching to grab onto hers to make her stay even a minute longer. He watched her walk back inside. 

“Come back inside soon, I’ll be sure to save some cake for you.” She spoke without turning around and soon she had disappeared into the sea of people inside. 

Marx sighed. Moments later he got up and walked towards the door. Instinctively his eyes would seek her out, no matter where they were. She was his world. And he wanted to be hers. Leaning on the doorway he watched as she played with Elise and laughed with Camilla and ruffled Leon’s hair. She smiled brightly when she saw him standing there and swiftly ran over to grab his hand, dragging him inside. He wanted to be her world. But she lived in her own, filled with wonderments and excitement that maybe…. He wouldn’t be able to provide her, he thought.


	2. Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts and suggestions are welcome! Enjoy!

He watched as she pressed her perfect naked breasts to his chest. They were so soft, so perfect, he thought. Her cheeks were flushed with a deep shade of red and she wouldn’t make eye contact with him out of embarrassment. She sat in his lap, straddling his hips. He could feel her wetness on his throbbing erection through his pants. 

She was completely naked. In his lap. His to do whatever he pleased with her. He caught her mouth in his. He wanted to kiss her black and blue. He wanted to rip his pants off and immediately sheathe himself inside her. But he was stubborn and he wouldn’t give in that easily. He’d make it slow and painful for her. As payback for all the years she’d called him “big brother”. For all the times her ‘innocent’ gestures had left him so frustrated. But now he was in control. And he was going to make her beg for it. 

He moved from her mouth to her neck. Leaving marks all over, marking her as his. He laid her on the bed, her beautiful locks spread over his silk pillows. He hovered over, hungrily staring at her body. 

“M-marx!” She pouted, making him chuckle. He loved making her feel embarrassed. 

“Sorry, little princess. You’re too beautiful, and I’m just a man.” He peppered kisses all over her chest and then her stomach and then pressed his mouth at her wet entrance. He licked once. She moaned softly, instinctively opening her legs to him for more. But much to her dismay he moves away, smirking. 

“Marx!!” 

“Hm?” He watched her squirm, waiting for her response. “What is it my princess? You’re going to have to tell me or I won’t know.” He wants so badly to hear the words from her mouth. That she wants him. He’d had enough of being the only one doing the wanting all these years. 

“I-I…” Corrin began.

Marx just smirked down at her. “Yes?” 

She avoided eye contact. How cute, he thought. He could be very stubborn if he wanted. Never mind the fact that his precum had already soiled the front of his pants. 

He unbuckled his pants with one hand taking out his fully hardened cock. She blushed at the sight of it, which pleased him. He took her by the hips with his large hands and moved her closer to him, pressing her entrance to the base of his shaft. He slid it across the lips of her opening, not yet inserting himself. She whined and reached out to help him put it in. He shook his head and smiled at her, pinning her hands over her head with one of his own. He used the other to hold on to her hip as he continued teasing her. 

“M-marx..” He looked at her face and released her hands. 

“I..” Corrin whispered. He leaned closer to her face to hear her better. She reached up and put her arms around his neck pulling him even nearer to her. “M-marx…. I want you inside me”. She whispered into his ear.

That was all he wished to hear. His love for her overcame his fantasies of making her beg. He didn’t want to keep his princess waiting any longer. He wanted to spoil her rotten. Love her as much as she needed him to. He gently spread her thighs before easing himself into her entrance. Her warmth around his dick was the best thing he’d ever felt. Her soft moans were like music to his ears. He wanted to hear more. He waited to make sure she had adjusted herself to his length before he began thrusting into her. Slowly and gently at first but then faster and deeper. He grunted and she cried out, clutching at the bed sheets. She was crying out his name. His precious Corrin. 

“Marx!!! M-marx!!” Louder, he thought. He thrust In harder than before. The sight of her beautiful round breasts bouncing infront of him. The way she arched her back. He thought this was what heaven must feel like. 

\- 

He opened his eyes. He was in his bed, alone. There was no Corrin next to him. He was drenched in sweat and panting. It was all…. A dream? He cursed into his pillow before kicking his blanket off. His erection stood up visible inside his pants. He groaned before reaching his hand into them and grabbing it. He stroked himself while thinking about the dream he just had. It had felt so real. Corrin’s soft, naked body against his own. Her tight warmth that he longed for so much right now. The way she moaned his name. Why must she even torture him in his dreams?! 

He breathed deeply and came all over his hand and pants. He wished he could cum inside Corrin. Plant his seed inside her to truly mark her as his. He got up to grab a wash cloth to wipe the mess away. Tomorrow would be absolutely dreadful. He probably won’t even be able to look at her face without thinking about how she appeared in his dreams. He groaned to himself before he climbed back into his bed.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin might be falling in love with someone else. Marx is frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for future chapters always welcome!

The door flung open and a giggling Elise ran inside, followed by a very flustered Corrin.

“Elise! Come back here!” Marx watched as Corrin ran after their youngest sister.

He was enjoying a hot cup of tea and reading a book on history in front of the fire place when the two girls barged in. Camilla sat on a sofa close by, mending a button on one of Leon’s favourite shirts while he sat next to her and made some notes on dark magic. Elise carried a paper, that seemed like a letter, in her hand that belonged to Corrin, who was desperately trying to get it back. 

Leon smirked and quickly plucked the piece of paper from Elise’s hand as she ran by. He cleared his throat and began to read it out loud, much to Corrin’s dismay. Marx watched as her face turned pink like a peach.

“My dearest Corrin—“ He began before being bonked on the head by Camilla, who proceeded to take the letter away and handed it back to its owner.  
“Now now, you mustn’t tease Corrin, both of you!”

Marx was confused. He remembered the conversation he had with Camilla a few weeks ago. About how Corrin, Leo and Elise would run to her for advice instead of him. He felt a bit left out because the four seemed in on something he had no idea about. He raised an eyebrow and lowered his reading glasses.

“Corrin has a boyfriend!” Elise explained, very excitedly.

“Boyfriend?” Marx thought.

“I saw her sneak out at night a few days ago to meet him in the gardens” Leon snickered.

Marx almost dropped his tea.

“Elise, I do not! Leon! That never happened- I was merely thanking him for- Ugh!! You both are just children!” 

Marx coughed loudly. Although involuntarily, he did manage to shift the attention to him. He needed a moment to process this. Corrin seemed nervous as they looked at each other. Was it true? Was it really a letter from a…. lover? No, it couldn’t be. She was in the castle all day, who could possibly be meeting her?!

Camilla giggled and put away her sewing. She pulled Corrin to sit next to her as if to guard her from any sibling that might try to steal her letter away again.   
“Now run along you both” she nudged Leon. “Your fencing classes will start any minute!” 

Both of them groaned and got up.

Marx watched it all from the corner of his eye while he pretended to read. Corrin sat down, letter in hand and began to read it. She blushed as she read, then smiled. She leaned up and whispered something in Camilla’s ear. 

“Oh my, he’s quite a bold fellow isn’t he” Camilla giggled.

Why was she whispering?! Was it something she didn’t want him to hear about? Who is this man writing letters to his beloved? He almost ripped the page he had finished “reading” when he turned it. 

“I can lend you one of my old dresses” the older sister smiled “I have a beautiful purple one that would be just perfect for a picnic!”

“Would you really? Thank you, sister!” Corrin pecked Camilla on her cheek, then excitedly got up and walked out of the room, letter clutched tightly to her chest. 

Marx turned and looked at Camilla, lowering his reading glasses one more.

“Oh Marx, don’t start again! I know what you’re thinking! I already told you that it’s not anything to fret over if the young ones don’t come to you for advice over such matters!”   
He closed his book and sighed. That wasn’t what was bothering him at the moment at all.

“Well?” He began. “Who is the boy?”

“Promise you won’t tell father?”

He nodded.

“It’s that new knight! His name is Silas. He’s been teaching her how to horse ride since a few weeks now.”

Silas…? He tried to place the name. Ah! The goofy boy with the silver hair.   
But….Him? What did she see in him?!

“He asked her to go on a picnic with him tomorrow morning. How romantic… A romance between a princess and her knight. I am so happy for our dearest Corrin.” Camilla sighed and Marx felt like gagging.

How dare this lowly knight considered himself worthy of his Corrin. A princess deserves nothing less than a prince. A crown prince. Of a powerful kingdom.   
“I’m going to speak to this boy.” He accidentally said out loud, much to Camilla’s agitation.

“No you will not! I will not have you scaring the boy away and ruining things for my Corrin! I forbid you from even bringing up that you know about this in front of her!” Camilla commanded.

He groaned. It seemed like Corrin was slipping away from his grasp bit by bit. This new character was the last thing he needed. 

“But I will keep my eye on them, incase… Incase this boy gets any strange ideas!!!”

Camilla frowned at him before returning to her sewing. 

He got up, put the book he was reading away and walked to the door. He felt annoyed, angry, jealous. Corrin looked so happy. She had never made that face over anything he had said to her. He hated Silas. He hated himself for being upset at the happiness of his sister. He was a mess of feelings right now.

“Lazwald, tell one of the maids to draw my bath.” He commanded his retainer, after passing by him on the way to his bed chamber. A nice, hot bath would help him calm down.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Steam filled Marx’s bathroom as he sat in his tub. He sighed out as he sat in silence, back against the tub and arms rested on its edges. He furrowed his brows. 

“I’m getting old” he thought to himself. He lifted his arm and looked at one his calloused hands. He was almost 30. Corrin had just turned 20. 

His skin on his hands was so hard. Corrin’s hands were one of the softest he had held. He looked down at his chest, and his abdomen, both full of scars from battles he didn’t even remember now. He looked at his dick. He reached over and held it. It was probably bigger than Silas', he thought. He got satisfaction from thinking about how he could pleasure her better than he ever could. He left like a child, having such petty thoughts. But still. 

He longed to hold Corrin's soft hands now. Hold all of her, actually. He closed his eyes. He wanted to bathe with her. Have her resting her head on his chest as they sat in the tub together. He wanted to softly kiss her face and neck. He wanted to see her wet, naked body. She probably looked so beautiful. He wanted her to straddle his hips while her perfect, soft breasts pressed against his chest. Then he would take his dick and guide it to her opening and she would sit on it and—

He opened his eyes and sighed. Why did he keep doing this to himself?! He let go of his cock that he had been stroking all along. Suddenly it felt so wrong. He was overcome by guilt. Corrin fancied someone else now. He didn’t have any right to fantasize about her. How ironic, he thought, he worried about Silas getting strange ideas when he was the one who thought all these horrid things about her. 

Silas would be the one getting to hold her, and kiss her and--. He hated this so much. What if he had things planned for tomorrow’s picnic. His sister was so innocent! What If he touched her body?! What if he pushed her down on the grass ripped her dress off!? What if she liked it?!?!....... 

Or what if he just planned to eat food with her and then walk her back to the castle like a gentleman. This could go wonderfully for Corrin and his jealousy wouldn’t allow him to be happy for her. How frustrating. He hated himself. 

He promised himself he would try to be supportive. How irritating.


	4. Foolishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Marx. Prompts always welcome!

Marx’ blood was boiling. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had been this angry. Despite promising himself that he wouldn’t interfere with Corrin’s matters anymore. Despite deciding that he would give up on her like a gentleman. He had tried so hard to convince himself that she was more important to him than the need of having her love him back. 

All those weeks of hard work, all those times he had to battle difficult thoughts and remind himself that her happiness was more significant. All those days when he resisted the urge to reassign Silas to a post at the farthest corner of their kingdom. They would all be for naught if he could not control himself now. 

But how could he?! He had seen it. With his own two eyes. That bastard Silas. 

He had the audacity to kiss Corrin. His Corrin. On the forehead at that, too. Her forehead was where He was supposed to kiss her, not Silas.

What enraged him even more was having seen her reaction. Of all the times Marx had kissed her on her forehead, she had just giggled and hugged him. Like siblings usually do, out of sibling love. But when Silas kissed her….. She blushed, and looked down at her feet before sneaking a glance back at him and smiling. They smiled at each other like how lovers would. She had never smiled him the way she was smiling at Silas. 

He pushed the doors to his bed chambers open before slamming them closed. Why, oh why did he have to be coming up the front way of the castle at that specific time?! Why did he have to see them in the gardens? His hand balled into a fist and he took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. 

This would ruin his entire day. 

No. 

His entire month. 

He sat down in his chair and kicked off his boots, trying to get his thoughts in order. Deep down he knew that no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that Corrin’s happiness was more important to him, he was just too selfish. He could never bear to see her in the arms of another man, no matter how happy that made her. He had to have her for himself. But he couldn’t, because it was just not meant to be. 

What would happen if he tried pursuing her, knowing that she also liked Silas? What if he could manage to tear her away from him? Would she find it disgusting if a man she had considered her brother were to confess his feelings?!

A knock at his door disrupted his thoughts.

“Enter.”

Lazward poked his head inside, before fully opening the door and standing in the doorway.

“My Lord, His Majesty the King requests a full report of your talks with Duke and Duchess right after dinner tonight.”

Marx groaned.

“Is that all, Lazward?”

“That is all, I believe. Would you like me to ask one of the maids to brew you some tea?”

“No. Not right now. Be on your way.”

Despite having been ordered to leave, Lazward just stood there, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, much to Marx’ agitation.

“What is it now, Lazward?” He spoke, with very a audible hint of annoyance in his voice.

Lazward chuckled.

“The talks with the Duke went as planned My Lord, so what’s got you in such a sour mood? Does it have to do with a certain silver haired knight?”

Marx groaned louder. He would bonk his retainer on the head if he weren’t standing so far away.

“I don’t want to hear any of your nonsense today, Lazward. Leave me be.”

“As you wish, Sire.” 

Marx watched as a smug Lazward left, slowly closing the door behind him.

He regretted having accidentally told Lazward about his dislike for Silas while the two rode ahead of him and Corrin one day. Silas showering countless praises on Corrin who had been getting better at her horse riding had just been making him so sick; he had to confide in someone. And it had to be Lazward of all people, who put two and two together right away! At least he didn’t judge Marx for being in love with the woman was supposed to be his sister. But his unsolicited love advice really got on Marx’ nerves.

Lazward was all for Marx confessing his love to his beloved, even if that meant being turned down. It was easy for him, Marx thought, he chased after different women all day long, so rejection was something he took lightly. He, on the other hand, could not afford being rejected. It would hurt his pride too much. He wouldn’t be able to look Corrin in the eye after. 

But what if she didn’t reject him?

Hah!

What an absurd thought. Of course she would. She’d been treating him like a brother the entire time…............

.........But what if she’d been doing that just so he wouldn’t find out her true feelings for him…?! Hadn’t he been doing the same?!

No. How stupid. It wasn’t like him to over think something like this. He sighed out. Maybe he should just try falling in love with a different woman… He could try projecting his feelings for Corrin--…. 

..........Could Corrin be projecting her feelings for him onto Silas?!

There was that one time when she wore that dress he bought her, and rushed to show him before anyone else! And that time she—

No. How very foolish. He chuckled at himself and his foolish imagination. 

“She doesn’t love me.. She loves Silas.”

He sighed out, marveling at his own irrational thoughts. What a fool she could make out of him without even trying. He wondered if he could count this as defeat and hand the victory over to Silas with honour. But he was such a sore loser when it came to Corrin.

How irritating.


	5. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx has decided!!! prompts always welcome

Marx looked at himself in his mirror and ran a hand through his hair. He blinked at his reflection, looking fancy as ever. He used to hate dressing up, the clothes were so uncomfortable and itched so much! But that was a long time ago. He was used to it now. He carefully placed his crown on his head and with that he was ready for the Autumn ball.

Nobles from all over the kingdom would gather to mingle and fathers would offer their daughter’s hand in marriage in exchange for stronger alliances with other nobles. With Winter approaching and resources scarce, aid from different parts of the kingdom was often more than necessary, and matrimonial alliances was a good way to secure it. 

Marx was in a good mood. Knights weren’t invited to balls. He would have Corrin all to himself the whole evening. He would make sure things went different tonight. He would get the message across, that he was interested in her. He didn’t care about any Silas. He was a Prince, a conqueror. He didn’t need to ask anyone’s permission before taking what he wanted. And he was determined.

He stepped into the hallway and headed straight for Corrin’s bed chambers.

He would go to her room. He would take her arm. And the two of them would walk into the grand hall together. He would—

“Marx!” was the first thing he heard after turning the corner. It was Camilla, holding Corrin’s hand to help her balance while she tried to put on her shoes. 

“Marx, can you give her a hand while I go see to Elise. Felicia spilt some juice on her dress!” and with that their sister left them in a hurry. 

Corrin held out a hand for Marx to take, but this was his opportunity. He shook his head and got down on his knee. 

“Let me do it, Little Princess.” He smiled up at her and she smiled back. 

Carefully, he eased her feet into her heels before standing up. She admired how nice they looked on her and smiled sweetly at Marx.

“Thank you, Marx!” she paused “Well… How do I look?”

She would always ask him this question. And he would always reply the same thing. 

Like a perfect Little Princess.

But today was different.

….

“You look beautiful.”

He smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

She blushed and giggled. “Oh Marx!”

Wait.

She…. blushed?!

Or was it his imagination? 

Did she always blush when he had kissed her, and he just never realized it? 

It was probably his imagination. Taking a good look at her now, she did look stunning. Her off-shoulder dress showed off her perfect collarbones, and her hair was in a bun with small braids and dark purple flowers pinned to them. She was too good for Silas. 

He took her arm and lead her downstairs to the grand hall. Guests had begun arriving a long time ago, and it seemed like everyone was having fun.   
Marx smiled and looked down at Corrin but he could see that her eyes were searching for someone in the crowd.

What?

He blinked.

“Princess, is something the matter?”

“Ah! –n-no, nothing!” Corrin blushed, and he noticed that her eyes had been involuntarily seeking someone out. 

“It’s just that, I pleaded to Camilla if it would be okay to invite Silas…. And she told me it would be fine if he -“

Marx didn’t hear the rest of that sentence. He was stunned. He felt annoyed. Why did she think it was okay for her to bring up that idiot when it was just the two of them? It was obviously because she didn’t care about his feelings. Or she wanted to make him jealous. What did she want him to do? Get so bitterly angry and jealous that he would want to forcefully take her away from Silas?!

Hilarious.

He was being a fool again. 

She brought him up because she didn’t think much of it. Because it was the same thing whether she talked about the man she fancied with Camilla or him or Elise or Leon. Because they were all siblings. 

“Marx. Marx?”

Corrin’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at her. 

“Hm?”

“You were zoning out. Are you feeling well? Tired?”

He chuckled. Corrin was so sweet. Always concerned for his health. It would be so wonderful if he could pretend to be ill, and let her take care of him. Take her away from this silly ball and make sure Silas leaves disappointed. 

“I’m well. You need not worry.” 

“Alright… Only if you’re certain-“ 

She barely finished that sentence before something caught her eye. Marx didn’t even need to guess who it was.

Corrin blushed before letting go of his arm. 

“M-marx! I have to leave you, but I’ll see you soon.” She reached up and placed a quick peck on his cheek. Before running off to –ugh- who had just arrived.  
This would turn out to be awful night. He just knew it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had to leave the main hall. Forcing himself to stay was doing nothing except making him angrier. He didn’t want to look at Silas with his hand on her waist. He was blushing like a fool. What did she even see in him?! He should challenge Silas to a dual to the death. That would teach him. But then Corrin would mourn over the death of her lover, who died for her sake. How could she forget someone who made such a noble sacrifice for her?! 

He just couldn’t win. He hated Silas so much. More than ever before. 

He decided he needed a breath of fresh air, to at least TRY and get Silas out of his mind. He walked outside to take his usual spot near the water fountain. It was a cloudy night sky. It reflected his mood perfectly. Whenever Corrin would usually notice him missing from parties, she would seek him out. She probably wouldn’t do that today, though. Thanks to Silas. 

He wanted her to stand in the doorway. To call him to come back inside because it was too cold. He wanted her to take his hands in hers to try and warm them and then scold him for being careless. He had been sitting there for twenty minutes, and still, no Corrin. 

“Am I a child?” 

Had he actually stepped outside for a breath of fresh air, or had he stepped outside as a way to get attention from Corrin?

 

“Marx?”

Could it be? Corrin?

And there she stood, in the doorway like she always did. The light framing her body perfectly. Marx had never before been this relieved to see her.

“Why do I always catch you out here by yourself?” She giggled. “Come back inside!”

He didn’t move. “Maybe I was waiting for your company.” 

Smiling, she crossed her arms and shook her head before walking outside towards him. She stood before him.

“You need only ask for my company and you shall have it!” She laughed. 

He looked up at her. She was so cute. So cute. Marx reached out and took both her hands, slowly bringing them closer to his face and pressed his lips to them. 

Soft hands. They fit perfectly in his. He rose, not having let them go and stood in front of her. Marx looked into her ruby red eyes, then at her rosy lips. Slowly, he put his arms around her, and then rested his head on her shoulder. At this point he didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care that Silas was waiting for her inside. He didn’t care what happened next. He just wanted to cherish this moment.

To his surprise, after a few moments Corrin put her arms around him too, gently patting his back.

“I knew you were tired. We know how hard you work, Marx. It’s fine to take a break every now and then. You deserve it!” 

She started patting his hair, trying her best to comfort him. He loved her so much. Only she could make him feel so at ease. How dare Silas try and take this from him. He needed her more than Silas did. His love for her was more serious than whatever silly romance she had with Silas. 

Without fully letting her go, he stood straight again and looked into her eyes. He caressed her soft cheek with one hand. She blushed.

“Thank you, my princess. Only you can make my fatigue vanish with only your words.” He smiled gently.

It seemed like they had been staring into each other’s eyes forever, and if it had been any longer Marx would have leaned closer and kissed her with all his passion but they were interrupted by the most annoying sound ever. Not him again.........

“Corrin!”

“Ah, Silas!” 

She immediately freed herself from Marx’ arms and took off to the door. 

Why.

Why did this always happen.

He was going to kill that bo- She stopped and turned around. 

“I’ll personally make you some tea later, okay! And read to you if that’d help you relax!” 

She smiled so sweetly before leaving. It completely calmed him. 

He could afford to forget Silas for now. Corrin had promised to spend an evening together because she was concerned for him. But Marx now knew that he would try his best to make sure Corrin would remain his and only his.


	6. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our boy's done it!!!!!!!!!!!!! prompts always welcome!

Tonight was his chance. He wouldn’t let this opportunity pass him by. He just had to figure out the perfect moment to tell her. 

She happily poured tea for him, that she had made herself and handed him the cup. He took a sip. It was a bit too sweet for his tastes but, it would do. Corrin had made it especially for him after all. He sat on his chair near the fire, open book in one hand and tea in the other. He was reading, but wasn’t so engrossed in the book that he wasn’t aware of what she was doing. He was completely aware. He stole glances at her every now and then.

Corrin sat by the window, looking out at the night sky. She was still in her day clothes. A maroon, long sleeved dress. Marx almost wished she was wearing her nightgown. Wait, no. This was fine. He wouldn’t have liked her to be so overly comfortable with him –in a sibling way- that she would come see him in her nightdress. He wanted her to see him as a man. 

“Marx, remember that time we were playing catch in your room, and Leon threw the ball so hard it broke this window?” She laughed. 

Marx smiled and nodded.That was years ago. When he was 18. His younger siblings would always come into his chambers to play. It all stopped as they grew older, but thinking about those times brought back fond memories. 

“I know that if someone hadn’t been there to supervise you all, you would’ve destroyed all my belongings eventually.” He chuckled.

“Oh Marx, please!” She pouted. “Don’t exaggerate.” 

Though they both knew that he was right. They looked at each other and laughed.

Corrin got up and slowly walked around the room. Marx’ eyes followed her. They had so often played together in this room, and she had grown so much from the small, thin, ten year old she was who would ask him to carry her on his shoulders. 

She was a woman now. A beautiful woman at that, too. 

“Marx?”

“Hm?”

She laughed. “You’ve been staring at me.”

“Oh! I was just spacing out. Sorry, Little princess.”

She smiled at him before sitting down at the side of his bed. It surprised him when she moved on to it fully and laid down, arms and legs spread out like a star fish. He raised an eyebrow.

“Tired, my princess? Do you want to call it a day and go back to your room?”

Wait, no. What was he saying? Wasn’t he hoping for something to happen tonight? He couldn’t send her back. Refuse. Ask to stay longer. Please, Corrin.

“I’m not tired.” She sat up, propping herself up with one arm, the other straightening out the ruffles in her dress. “Besides, I came to help you relax, didn’t I?”

To help him relax. Did she have any idea how inviting she looked at that moment? He knew the perfect way she could help him relax. He had been fantasizing about it for so long. If Camilla were here right now, seeing Corrin on Xander’s bed, she would probably chop his head off. 

“Come here, princess.” He motioned at her to take a seat on the chair next to his. 

She got up and did so, comfortably sitting down. 

“I would love it if you read to me.” He handed her the book. “Page 210”

Corrin happily took it and opened it up to where she had to read from. She began reading, and after paying attention for the first five minutes, Marx was lost in thought, again. Her beauty was mesmerizing sometimes. Her long lashes. Her rosy lips. Her thin fingers and the way they held his book. His beloved Corrin. Curse Silas and anyone else who would dare try taking her away from him. Tonight was the night he had to tell her how he felt. He couldn't wait any longer. He didn't want to think about if he would be rejected. Corrin was too kind to outright reject him anyway. If anything, it would create complications in her relationship with Silas, and he had long stopped beating himself up over wanting to break them up. He did want to break them up, no matter how awful that sounded. He pondered over the ways he could tell her how he felt. Maybe he should just kiss her, and explanations came after. No, that was too direct! He didn’t want to scare her. 

“Corrin.” He began.

She stopped reading and looked up into his eyes. 

After a moment’s pause.

“Do you feel strongly about Silas?”

His question was so direct, it made her blush. Her eyes looked away immediately while she hesitated to answer.

“I..”

He didn’t let her finish. 

“The way you look at him, the way you let him hold you. The way he kisses you.” There was a strong sense of bitterness in his tone. And a completely serious look on his face.  
“It maddens me how jealous it makes me feel.”

The corners of her mouth almost curled into a smile, but he thought she realized that he was being completely serious. So she just stared back at him.

“Marx.. What do you mean?”

He looked away, into the fire for what it seemed like an eternity or so for both of them before he answered again. 

“I do not see you as my sister, Corrin.” He thought that would be enough to explain to her what he was thinking. And it was. She lifted both hands and covered her mouth. 

He got up from his chair and stood with his side to her.

“Marx, y-you jest! Stop playing around with me!” She got up and reached over to lightly punch his shoulder.

He grabbed her wrist. 

Marx sighed out. “I would not joke, Corrin. Not about a matter like this.” The serious tone of his voice never wavered. “I want you to see me as a man, as I only see you as a woman.” 

He didn’t know what happened next. One minute he was talking and the next he had closed the distance between them. He had pulled her close to him, hand at the small of her back, the other firmly holding her wrist… His lips on hers. He had expected to be pushed away in seconds… But?!

He had been kissing her for a while now, and .........Corrin was putting up no resistance? He would marvel at it later. Right now he wanted to put everything he had into this kiss, because Corrin didn’t seem to oppose. He had let go of her wrist, and her arms were around his neck. He kissed her so passionately and hungrily. He had lifted her off the ground, her hands on his shoulders and their lips still locked. The kiss went on for what seemed like hours before he finally broke it and looked up at her. She looked so flustered, her lips were pouty and red, cheeks absolutely flushed. She looked upset.

He set her down gently. Both stood in silence before Corrin began to sniffle.

Wait. 

What?!

She was crying? Didn’t she enjoy that kiss? She was obviously kissing him back!? Didn’t she like him? He could assume that her thoughts were a mess, as were his. It hadn’t properly sunk in that Corrin had actually let him kiss her. What did she think of him?! He pushed all these thoughts aside. Right now he had to comfort her.

“C-corrin, I—“

He couldn’t finish that sentence; he didn’t even know what to say. Corrin wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She was crying. She probably hated the kiss, then. She would hate him now, too.

“Corrin I-I, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” 

She didn’t say anything for a while. Just stood facing him though her eyes did not meet his. She raised her arm and lightly punched his chest. 

“………Why?” She finally asked. “Why did you wait so long to tell me?”

Before he could even think of an answer, she had started to cry again.

“Marx! You big jerk!” Corrin looked up at him, tears in her eyes. 

It surprised him when she buried her face in his chest and cried for a while. 

Everything confused him. So, the kiss hadn’t upset her? She was upset he had waited this long? What did that even mean!? Marx was a simple man who couldn’t decipher all these complex signals. 

She had stopped crying again. He put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

“Marx.” She finally spoke, almost in a whisper.

“Yes..?”

“.......Kiss me again.”

Huh? 

What? He stood dumbfounded at her order for a second. She frowned. 

“I said kiss me again!!” 

He thought it would be best to not question anything at that moment and just go with the flow. He carried her, lips locked in hers, her arms around his neck. He carried her to his bed and laid her down. Getting on top of her, he lost count of how many times he kissed her. But he still wanted more, and she wanted more, too. 

When the clock in his room finally struck twelve, it was their signal to stop. Corrin had to return to her room and Marx had to get to bed, too. He got off her, helping her move over and stand up. She straightened out the creases in her dress and then looked at Marx. She was still blushing. She hadn’t properly given him an answer to his confession either. And he knew that she knew he was waiting for one. 

She fidgeted and looked away. 

“I’m glad you finally told me how you felt… Even if it did take you a while.”

He thought she probably felt embarrassed. What girl wouldn’t after she had boldly initiated the happenings of the past twenty minutes?! 

“So you’re fine with it, my princess? Am I allowed to love you as a woman?” 

She blushed and nodded. 

He didn’t want to ruin this moment by asking about Silas. This moment was about them. And she didn’t seem to want to bring him up either. He reached out and took her hands.

“ And what about you?”

She was silent, thinking of what to say.

“I would dream about what it had to be like to be your bride ever since I was young.” She finally laughed. “I never thought that you would think of me as anything more than just your little sister, though.”

Funny. How that sounded.

He’d had the same fears for as long as he could remember. He was too tired to think much right now, but hearing those words from her put him at so much ease. He probably wouldn’t forget this night even if he wanted to.

“I want you to look at me as a woman, to love me as a woman. But—“ she sounded concerned.

“What will they say, Marx? .......Camilla, Leon, Elise? …Father?”

Marx frowned and looked away. “I have no intention of telling them any time soon. But why would it matter even if they disapproved? I will have you no matter who stands in my way, even that bo-“

He stopped mid sentence because she had placed her hands on his cheeks. 

“Marx, my prince.”

He looked into her eyes and put his arms around her.

“I want to be yours.” She smiled.

She pulled his face down and quickly kissed his forehead and they just stared at each other for a while before she pulled away from him. She made her way to the doors, opening them so she could go back to her room.

“Tomorrow. After I get back from my duties. I want you here.” 

She smiled and nodded. And slowly closed the door behind her. Marx sighed out and fell on his bed, hand covering his eyes. What a day that had been. He’d been successful in letting her know his feelings, but he never ever would’ve imagined things to turn out the way they did. He would spend more time thinking about the taste of her lips, a taste that Silas had not yet got to experience, and now probably never will. But he was too tired. He drifted off to sleep almost immediately.


	7. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! sorry for the long wait. Prompts always welcome. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story!  
> This is the last chapter in corrin's perspective.

“Do you feel strongly about Silas?” Was what he had asked her. The question was so sudden; she was at a loss for words. Why was he asking something like this so suddenly? Him of all people. She couldn’t think of what to say to him. Her stomach turned.

“I..”

He cut her off and continued speaking. The serious look in his eyes made her feel a little nervous. Like it or not, Marx had grown into quite an intimidating man. When his expression turned stern, it would make her want to run away and hide… 

In Marx’ arms. Because he was also the gentlest person she knew. No one would make her feel as safe and protected as he could.

She looked into his eyes as he continued talking. 

“The way you look at him, the way you let him hold you. The way he kisses you.” 

She blushed. 

“It maddens me how jealous it makes me feel.”

She wanted to giggle and playfully pout at his teasing but the look on his face made her think he was completely serious. It made her heart pound like mad. It confused her. What was he trying to say? 

“Marx.. What do you mean?” She asked.

She felt like she was going to throw up from the nervousness just waiting for his reply. Say something, Marx!

…………

“I do not see you as my sister, Corrin.” 

……………….

The words echoed in her mind while she tried to process them. He was jealous because… 

He didn’t see her as his sister? It couldn’t possibly mean what she thought it could. This was Marx, after all. He’d always treated her as just a sister. He never noticed her childish crush on him. The one she'd had on him since forever. Ever since she'd been adopted into the Nohrian royal family. He was the pillar she could always rely on no matter what. It were his arms that gave her the most comfort when she cried. It was his soft smile that would raise her spirits and encourage her like nothing else. She had wanted to be his support too. To always be there for him. To motivate him, comfort him,... and love him. She’d tried very hard to bury those feelings away long ago, when she realized her prince charming couldn’t be her own brother. Marx couldn’t possibly be implying what she thought. No. She was bitter about all the heart ache he had put her through, before. Silas was in her life now, and he loved and cared for her. She wanted to make him stop talking.

Corrin watched as he stood up near her. He looked so serious, it made her uncomfortable.

“Marx, y-you jest! Stop playing around with me!” She got up and reached over to lightly punch his shoulder, but before she could even touch him his hand was on her wrist. His grip was so strong. Not enough to hurt her, but not loose enough to allow her to pull away, either. Corrin looked at his face as he sighed out. He looked a little frustrated, she thought.

“I would not joke, Corrin. Not about a matter like this.”

Her stomach was in knots. 

“I want you to see me as a man, as I only see you as a woman.”

Before she could even formulate any thoughts, she had been pulled closer, lips locked in the man’s before her. They were warm. And so soft. Softer than she’d ever imagined Marx’ lips to feel. She couldn’t understand what she felt in that moment. She was irritated and angry. But so happy. So unbelievably happy. Her beloved Marx, holding her and kissing her so passionately. She was going to melt. She wanted him to hold her in his strong arms forever. 

She felt lost in that kiss. She didn’t want their lips to part. She hadn’t realized how strong the feelings she had for him were. And how they were still there. It frustrated and angered her. How he never said anything back then, and now, now when she had tried so hard to move on and found a new love, Marx had pulled her back to him. 

When they broke the kiss and he looked at her face, she pouted at him. It was all too overwhelming. Her eyes filled up with tears without her realizing. She hated him. But she was also so in love with him. Corrin watched as he fumbled with his words, trying to explain how he had suddenly grabbed her and taken her first kiss. 

She didn’t say anything for a while. Just stood facing him though her eyes did not meet his. 

“………Why?” She finally asked. “Why did you wait so long to tell me?”

Ah, the tears were back. She had so many questions and so many feelings in that moment. 

“Marx! You big jerk!”

Her face was in his chest and all she could do was cry softly. Marx made her feel so very frustrated and she didn’t like how she was putty in his hands. She thought she should be grateful, though. Her prince charming had finally arrived. And he loved her. But what about Silas? She felt like she had betrayed him. He didn’t deserve any of this at all. She knew she loved Marx many times more, but his selfishness still irritated her. She was irritated at herself, too, for not being able to pull herself away from him. She had to make a decision. 

There was no turning back now.

“Marx” 

“Kiss me again”


End file.
